Quelque chose à perdre
by Ocee
Summary: Grâce à eux, j'avais goûté aux joies d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, d'être dans la lumière. Par leur faute, j'avais donc quelque chose à perdre désormais. Et plus que jamais, plus que tout, je le redoutais.


**Quelque chose à perdre**

* * *

><p>Résumé : Grâce à eux, j'avais goûté aux joies d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, d'être dans la lumière. Par leur faute, j'avais donc quelque chose à perdre désormais. Et plus que jamais, plus que tout, je le redoutais.<p>

Note : texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…  
>Thème : lumière (21h-22h)<br>Fandom : HP (disclaimer : personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )  
>Nombre de mots : 741<br>Personnages : Peter Pettigrow  
>Rating : tout public<p>

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, c'est notre dernier jour à Poudlard.<p>

Je suis le premier à être réveillé à en croire la respiration profonde de mes camarades de dortoir… de mes amis. Mes amis. Même après sept ans passés à leurs côtés, je m'étonne encore de la chance d'avoir été accepté parmi eux.

Moi, Peter Pettigrow, sorcier moyen davantage habitué aux quolibets des autres petits sorciers que j'avais pu côtoyer avant mon entrée à l'école.

Moi, Queudver, membre à part entière du groupe clandestin des Maraudeurs et… Animagus non déclaré !

Animagus ! J'ai presque envie de me pincer à chaque fois que je pense à ce nouveau statut.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait pu penser, un jour, que j'arriverais à un tel niveau de magie ?

Certainement pas ma mère, toujours à me couver et à vouloir faire les choses à ma place par peur que je ne sois déçu en cas d'échec. Hier encore, elle m'envoyait un hibou pour me rappeler – pour la troisième fois – les dates de visite des appartements qu'elle avait programmées pour moi. Dans mon dos, bien sûr. Pour me faire plaisir et m'éviter du tracas, évidemment. Parce qu'elle craignait que je n'en sois pas capable seul ? C'est le sentiment que j'avais.

Peut-être ne faisais-je pas d'efforts non plus pour empêcher cela. Il y avait vraiment des côtés pratiques à être aidé dans les différentes démarches de cette nouvelle vie d'adulte qui s'ouvrait à moi. Comme il y en avait eu tout au long de mon enfance à la laisser gérer ma vie et, sans que je m'en rende compte, mes envies.

Je n'avais pas la force de caractère de Sirius, qui avait su ce qu'il voulait très tôt et s'était détaché des siens.

Je n'avais pas vécu les épreuves de Remus, qui lui avaient permis de mûrir avant l'heure et de s'aguerrir.

Je n'avais pas l'assurance de James, qui réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Non, moi j'étais le gentil Peter, le malléable Peter, celui qui suivait sagement les consignes de sa mère, celui qui subissait les brimades des autres enfants sans comprendre pourquoi il les attirait, celui qui ne savait pas très bien qui il était et pourquoi il était là.

Jusqu'à mes onze ans ?

Oh, comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir affirmer cela. Je l'avais cru, j'y avais cru… mais le doute qui croissait depuis quelques mois, à l'idée de quitter Poudlard et le cocon chaleureux qu'on y avait tissé… ce doute me nouait l'estomac chaque jour un peu plus.

Qui suis-je ? Que vais-je devenir ?

Entre les murs du château, il est aisé d'être Peter, le membre du quatuor le plus populaire de Poudlard. J'y ai pris goût. Oh, oui, j'y ai pris goût !

Moi qui jamais n'aurais pu imaginer me retrouver dans un tel groupe, moi qui étais mis de côté sans arrêt… Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les gars m'avaient pris sous leur aile dès les premiers jours. Certes, nous étions tous les quatre dans le même dortoir, cela aidait. Mais ils auraient pu me trouver inintéressant et m'exclure de leurs conversations comme cela m'était déjà si souvent arrivé auparavant. Ils auraient pu me trouver insignifiant et décider de m'ignorer. Ils auraient pu me trouver peu doué et ne pas m'aider à progresser comme ils l'avaient fait.

Au lieu de cela, ils m'avaient adopté. Ils m'avaient donné ma chance… Donné ma chance ! S'ils m'entendaient penser de la sorte, ils me réprimanderaient… enfin, ils soupireraient dorénavant. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je raisonnais comme cela. Je n'avais rien à prouver d'après eux. Ils m'avaient rencontré, m'avaient apprécié et étaient donc devenus mes amis. Point final. Les amis s'acceptaient entiers, défauts compris. Et, d'ailleurs, la définition de mes défauts était toute relative selon eux.

Et j'avais fini par croire que c'était normal. Ils avaient réussi à me donner confiance en moi. Grâce à eux, j'avais goûté aux joies d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, d'être dans la lumière. Mais aujourd'hui comme tant de fois où le doute m'avait saisi, je me rendais bien compte que cette lumière provenait exclusivement d'eux. J'avais juste eu la chance de pouvoir en profiter, de m'approcher de ces êtres irradiants.

Et malgré moi, je regrettais presque qu'ils m'aient offert cette amitié. Par leur faute, j'avais touché du doigt la félicité, ce sentiment d'être apprécié, ce bonheur d'exister… Par leur faute, j'avais donc quelque chose à perdre désormais. Et plus que jamais, plus que tout, je le redoutais.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le relire en une heure mais, même maintenant, j'ai un gros doute sur la concordance des temps… je pars sur du présent mais ensuite je l'abandonne et quand j'ai essayé de remédier à cela, ça me plaisait moins… bref, je le laisse en l'état finalement mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.<p>

Concernant le personnage, je tenais juste à préciser que je suis consciente d'avoir pris le raccourci assez facile du Peter « malaimé » avant sa rencontre avec James, Sirius et Remus. C'est juste que je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à plus complexe si je voulais écrire plus de cent mots dans le peu de temps qu'il me restait et c'est la première idée qui n'est venue avec le thème lumière concernant ce perso (qui m'a gentiment été soufflé par Vegeta119 =D).


End file.
